Klaine Christmas
by kittensandmittens
Summary: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or Klaine or anything. This contains a bit of Hummelberry, Klaine, mainly Burt and Blaine interaction and just happy Christmas time, based on the Glee spoilers, one of my first fics so leave reviews I guess, no duet I'm afraid. WARNING: Spoilers from Episode 10, Season 4.


Klaine Christmas, Burt and Blaine interaction, Klaine, Hummelberry etc. Just a little one shot from the spoilers we have. Fluff basically.

Kurt had just finished work. It was hard working at Vogue; he also missed Blaine, a lot. Every night, Kurt would go home and him and Rachel would cuddle up on the couch and watch sappy films and eat ice cream all night, they were both hurting, Kurt more than Rachel.

They were watching the notebook.

"Me and Blaine were meant to be forever, I know we spoke on the phone a few weeks ago and it might have seemed sort of happy, but I still miss him" Kurt cried.

"Kurt. Look" Rachel said, sitting up, grabbing his hands and smiling at him, "I'm going to take you out into the city, we are going to find you a guy, okay?" Rachel giggled and jumped up.

"But I'm not ready to get over Blaine, what if he still loves me, he does still love me, but he cheated on me" Kurt said and he dramatically collapsed into the couch cushions. Rachel sighed; she hated seeing Kurt like this.

"Hey Kurt, have you told Burt about you and Blaine yet?" Kurt lifted his head out of the cushions and shook it; he didn't want to talk about it. "Well maybe you should, here." Rachel passed him the phone; Kurt obliged and took the phone out of Rachel's hand.

Burt's voice went to voicemail. Kurt wondered why, he always answers his phone; he shrugged and left a message anyway.

"Hey Dad, just to let you know, me and Blaine aren't together anymore, well we haven't actually confirmed it yet, we just aren't speaking, we have spoken about twice and we don't intend to anymore. I'm coping okay, I miss him a lot but he cheated on me. Please don't shoot him. I love you dad."

Kurt had tears in his eyes; he knew his father would be mad at Blaine, but he had to tell him.

Kurt went to sleep after leaving the voicemail and woke up early to get to work.

Kurt rang his father again and he answered this time, Kurt explained everything.

He then had a message off Burt once they had hung up. "Don't worry Kurt. I have a surprise for you, enjoy work today."

**(Blaine and Burt interaction, CUE)**

When Burt had heard the voicemail off his son, he was infuriated; he could have easily shot Blaine because Kurt has been through so much in his life. Anyway, because Finn was still in Lima, he got him to leave McKinley and look after the garage for a while, while Burt himself took a visit to the school had not long been graduated from.

Burt walked down the hallway with ambition in his eye, slightly raising a hand to wave to the familiar faces he saw down the corridor. He hesitated before stepping foot into the choir room. The second he walked in Blaine stood up, everyone looked at Blaine because they knew Burt was here to kill him. Blaine gulped as Burt walked over to Will Schuester.

"Hey, Schue. Mind if I borrow Blaine for now?" Will obliged and called Blaine to go outside with Burt.

Blaine gulped once more before nodding and stepping outside to face his boyfriend's, well now-not-sure-if we're-broken-up-boyfriend's father.

"Mr. Hummel, I swea-" Blaine was cut off.

"Leave it Blaine. I'm not going to kill you, don't worry" Burt said with a slightly awkward laugh.

Blaine sighed and looked down to the floor; Burt had to laugh at this action.

"I'm here because Kurt told me everything. Sure, I'm not enthusiastic about what you did to my son but we all make mistakes right?" Burt said in a comforting tone, Blaine nodded for Burt to continue.

"Anyway, if you and Kurt were still together, what would you get him for Christmas?"

"Well last year, I promised him I would bake him cookies twice a year," Blaine blushed when he said this, but he carried on, "he also really wanted a kitten, I would have gotten him one but I'm not sure he would really appreciate a cat running around his and Rachel's apartment pooping everywhere" Blaine laughed but then frowned, remembering the adorableness which was Kurt.

"Blaine, you're a good kid really," Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder. "You just need to know that the one thing I taught Kurt was that he matters, and I'm sure he didn't want his boyfriend to take advantage of that." Burt explained with truth gleaming in his eyes. "He still cares about you kiddo. You just have to make it up to him"

"But how do I do that?" Blaine cried. Burt smiled and felt warm inside, because he knew Blaine really cared about Kurt.

"It's Christmas next week, Blaine. Here." Burt handed Blaine a plane ticket, it was to New York. Blaine nearly collapsed, he was so happy but also confused.

"But I, I don't understand?" Blaine stuttered, and whilst he did, Burt held up a matching plane ticket and told Blaine he was going too.

Burt told Blaine to pack, he had told Blaine that his parents were okay with him missing a week off school before Christmas break and he had explained to Mr. Figgins why Blaine was taking time off, everyone seemed so happy about it. They were leaving tomorrow, even though they still had a week before Christmas, Burt wanted to buy some Christmas decorations out there and speak to Rachel and tell her the plan.

**(Rachel, Burt and Blaine)**

Burt had just checked himself and Blaine in at the airport, Blaine was bouncing on his toes, he was so excited and Burt just kept laughing to himself and questioned _why_ Kurt still loved this boy, he was _such_ a dork.

"Plane leaves in twenty minutes Blaine, anything you, erm- want?" Burt asked awkwardly. It took Blaine a while to answer "No thank you" as he was jumping round all excited.

They were soon on the plane and it took them two hours to reach New York. As they landed, Blaine gathered the luggage and Burt got the car and off they went to the small hotel room they would have to share for a week, or as long as they decided to keep Blaine away from Kurt.

As they arrived, they had checked in at the hotel and Blaine was practically bouncing on the bed, he was pacing with a huge grin on his face but he soon lay down and fell asleep. Burt crept out to visit Rachel and tell her about Blaine.

He arrived at the tall building in Bushwick, he knew Kurt's apartment was somewhere near the top. Luckily, there was no sign of Kurt and he had already text Rachel to make sure only she was in. He had gotten the number off Blaine.

_Knock, knock._

Rachel slid the door open. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Hummel!" Rachel leapt into his arms and Burt awkwardly patted her upper back slowly. She apologised for her pounce and Burt just nodded and allowed himself to step in the apartment.

"I'm here about Kurt, I know Kurt and Blaine both miss each other so I bought him along with me, he isn't here so if you want to see him, well he's back at the hotel, I just wanted to surprise Kurt for Christmas. Do you know what day he will be out? I'm planning to bring Blaine around on Christmas Eve, in the day time, you know."

Rachel nodded but she was grinning almost as wide as Blaine was. "Yes, Kurt is working all of Christmas Eve and he gets off about 6, he wants Christmas day off and he said it's really busy over there now." Burt nodded, thanked and said goodbye to Rachel after making plans to come over and decorate, without Blaine of course, he didn't want to ruin the setting for when they saw each other again.

When Burt arrived back at the hotel, Blaine was muttering something in his sleep about Kurt. Nothing dirty, just how much he loved him, this made Burt smile.

Burt settled down to sleep in the bed on the opposite side of the room from Blaine's and received a text from Kurt at about 11pm saying, "Dad, I really miss Blaine, I would do anything to have him back right now." Burt replied with an "I know Kurt, I know, it will get better," Burt smiled as he went to sleep, knowing his plan will work, imagining the look on his son's and Blaine's face. They were meant to be together.

**(Klistmas)**

Burt had been decorating with Rachel all day; they had managed to put up an artificial tree, colourful Christmas lights and a few presents for Kurt. Burt had slipped a present for Rachel under there too; she had been looking after his son after all.

When Burt got back to the hotel, Blaine was dressed up in a striped long sleeved shirt and a burgundy coloured cardigan on top, with some denim jeans. Burt smiled; this was the outfit Blaine wore when he had walked in on Blaine sleeping in Kurt's bed, back when they were just friends.

Blaine blushed and handed a present to Burt. He told him he couldn't open it until Christmas. He also handed Burt some cookies. He had wondered how Blaine had cooked these, he knew they were homemade, Blaine told him they were for Kurt.

At ten minutes past 6, they set out to Hummelberry apartment; Blaine was nearly dead with excitement. What made Blaine happier? He got a text from Kurt saying "I miss you." Blaine didn't reply, he was too scared he was going to tell Kurt that he was on his way to his apartment, so instead he pocketed his phone again.

As they arrived, Burt text Rachel to let her know. Blaine dusted his shoulders and straightened his jeans to make him look presentable for the love of his life; he was also holding the homemade-by-Blaine cookies behind him, he was hiding around the corner. Burt knocked on the door. This was it.

Kurt screamed and leapt onto Burt, more than Rachel did. He had tears in his eyes and Blaine was still hidden. Burt handed Kurt a small package, Kurt smiled and thanked him. He invited his father in and told him how Rachel must have been up all night decorating, Burt winked at her. Burt stood stiff and didn't enter; he had to build up for Blaine to show himself.

"I know you would like a kitten, or a puppy, but I think this present is pretty cute too" Kurt arched his one eyebrow; he had no idea what he was on about. Burt walked into the apartment, standing by Rachel on the right of Kurt and told Kurt his present was outside, Kurt saw nothing there, he looked at his father when suddenly, Blaine appeared. Kurt was so shocked and happy he didn't speak or move, he just stood completely still. Blaine thought Kurt was upset but he continued with the plan. He handed Kurt the cookies and whispered "I promised." Kurt literally threw himself onto Blaine, Blaine was unbalanced and fell to the floor, Rachel squealed with happiness and Burt had tears in his eyes which he was trying to hide. Blaine and Kurt shared a long and passionate kiss, with many apologies squeezed in between the short little kisses after. All four of the people had tears streaming down their faces, it was a very Klaine Christmas.


End file.
